Aladdin
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: Its my version of Aladdin. Its different but it flows through like it. It contains some slash m/m sex. Featuring John/Mickie, Randy/Kelly, Codiase.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over top the city of Endina. Market owners preparing for customers, animal breeders feeding animals and street performers getting ready to entertain people. While the streets are going to be busy at the kingdom of Endina is peaceful. Maids are ready to wake up the King. King Shawn Micheals. And his kids Prince Cody Rhodes and Princess Mickie James. The maids was about to wake up Mickie but Cody decided to do it.  
Cody: Hold up ladies. Let me...  
Cody goes in the room. Mickie was sleeping peacefully.  
Cody: *lays beside Mickie and whispers* Wakey, Wakey, Micks...  
Mickie: *turns around still asleep*  
Cody: *gets up and opens the shade. The sun shined in the room* Get up Micks..  
Mickie: *still asleep*  
Cody: *near her ear and yells* Wake up Micks!  
Mickie: *screams and falls out the bed*

Cody: *laughs* Good Morning Mickie! *smiles*  
Mickie: Cody! What the hell?  
Cody: You have to get up Micks. Today is the day! *excited*  
Mickie: *gets up* Please Cody its not that exciting.  
Cody: It is cause I get to meet my future brother-in-law!  
Mickie: And you're happy about this why?  
Cody: Cause I will have a brother!  
Mickie: Cody...  
Cody: Come on Micks. Once you marry him you'll be queen and he'll be king.  
Mickie: Cody, I had never met this guy. He might not be my type or he could be ugly.  
Cody: That's why today you're going to meet him to find out.  
Mickie: Geez, It seems that you're more excited than me..  
Cody: Maybe...  
Mickie: *sighs* Its going to be a long day.  
Cody: Come on Micks stop being negative. He maybe your type. Give him a chance before bashing him...  
Mickie: Fine  
Cody: Good. Now dad probably in the dining hall waiting on us.  
Mickie: *giggles* Yeah you know dad. He never misses breakfast, lunch or dinner.  
Cody: *laughs* Or Snack and dessert

Mickie: *laughs* Yeah...so can I get dressed?  
Cody: Sure sis...*kissed Mickie's cheek* Don't take forever...*runs out*  
Mickie sighed then look out the window for a minute then got dressed.  
Not too far away in a another Kingdom of Lexus. Run by King Hunter and his only son Randy. Randy's personal guard came to wake him up.  
Guard Adam: *knocks on the door* Prince Randal? *goes in*  
Randy: *not in his room*  
Guard Adam: Damn it Randy...*goes to the pool* Not today...  
Randy was about to make a dive when Adam walks in.  
Guard Adam: Damn it Randy. You don't have time for this...  
Randy: Hold up just one more dive...*dives in*  
Guard Adam: Kids...  
Randy: *pops up and swim out the pool*  
Guard Adam: Randy today you have to meet your bride to be.  
Randy: What if I don't want to meet her? This is stupid..why can't I find a wife on my own? *dries himself off*

Guard Adam: Randy, its been that way for years and years to come. Its the rules.  
Randy: Screw the damn rules! I'm 20 years old and I should do what the hell I please.  
Guard Adam: Well you're the prince so you have to follow the rules..like it or not.  
Randy: Whatever...  
Kelly comes in the pool area.  
Kelly: Hi daddy..*kissed Adam's cheek*  
Guard Adam: Hey pumpkin *hugs Kelly*  
Randy: Awww  
Kelly: Hi Prince Randy...Prince Randy! Oh my! I'm sorry...*bows to Randy*  
Randy: *goes and lift Kelly off her knees* Don't be...*smiles*  
Kelly: Thank you  
Randy: Don't mention it.,*smiles*  
Kelly: *smiles and blushes*  
Guard Adam: Prince Randy its time to meet your father in the dining chamber..  
Randy: *looking at Kelly* Yeah...I'll be there.  
Guard Adam: Lets go pumpkin..*leaves*  
Kelly: Ok daddy..bye Prince Randy *leaves*  
Randy: Bye...*sighs happily while going to his chamber to change*

Mickie finished dressing and went up to meet her brother and her father.  
Mickie: *comes in* Good morning daddy! *kissed his cheek*  
King Shawn: Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?  
Mickie: Good, until a little pest ruined my morning rise..*sits next to Cody*  
Cody: Hey! I'm not a pest! *pouts*  
King Shawn: Cody, what did I tell you about disturbing your sister in the morning? *laughing at Cody's pout*  
Cody: *mumbles while pouting* I was only trying to help...  
Mickie: Awww my poor little Codykins! *hugs Cody*  
King Shawn: Micks, this is a important day for you dear..  
Mickie: *sighs* Dad I know...  
King Shawn: Mickie, you're my little girl and if you're too uncomfortable...*gets interrupted*  
Mickie: You'll call of the wedding? *excited*  
King Shawn: Uh...no...I was going to say that I'll be with you when he arrives.  
Mickie: Grrr..*huffs*

King Shawn: Mickie, give him a chance. You'll like him down the line.  
Mickie: But dad he may not be the one for me. I want to experience life on my own and find my true love on my own. Besides me and Cody-bear hadn't been outside the palace walls.  
King Shawn: If you're asking me permission to leave the palace, the answer is no.  
Mickie and Cody: Why not?  
King Shawn: Cause its too dangerous..  
Mickie and Cody: But dad...  
King Shawn: No and that's my final answer. I love you two and I can't risk seeing you two get hurt. That's how your mother left us. Now go and get ready for our guest. *leaves*  
Cody: We'll never be like mom. Will we?  
Mickie: No Cody-bear we're not. But dad is afraid that we might and leave him alone but we're nothing like her. *walk to the window and looks out of it* One day, I'm going to explore Endina...  
Cody: *walks next to her* Will it change us?

Mickie: *shakes her head* No. But I'm going to be like a normal teenager would do. Besides what the worse could happen?  
Outside the walls guards was chasing a man who stole a loaf a bread and some apples.  
Guard Kofi: Stop you thief! *yells while chasing the man*  
John: *running from the guards* Are you kidding me? Over a loaf of bread and some apples?  
Guard Morrison: Once I catch you...you're dead boy! *running after John*  
John: Well you're just have to catch me first! *runs down a alley and hid in a basket*  
Guard Morrison: *stops* Where did he go?  
Guard Kofi: He just disappeared...  
Guard Morrison: Damn it! That's the 10th time this week!  
Guard Kofi: We'll catch him. C'mon lets go to our posts..  
Guard Morrison: Grrr..*leaves with Kofi*  
John: *peeks out to see the coast was clear. He came out of the basket* That was close. Do they know that I'm doing for a cost? *walks down the alley*

Michelle: *walks outside to sweep and sees John* In trouble again I see Johnny?  
John: *jumps a little and looks* Oh hey . You know me..*laughs*  
Michelle: Sadly I do. When are you going to clean yourself up and stop this crime of yours?  
John: I mean no rudeness , I not only do this to survive I do this for the starving kids of Endina.  
Michelle: That's very thoughtful of you John but you're young and handsome. You should be dating a lovely girl and going to school not stealing.  
John: I appreciate you for the lecture but no girl won't ever date a street rat.  
Michelle: That's not true. You're not a street rat.

John: Look, I been like this for my whole life. My dad left me when I was a child, my mom died when I was a child and I had been living on the streets since then. I worn the same clothes and I only wash them when it rains. I have nothing. I have no family, no friends, no money, no nothing but my pride and my street smarts.  
Michelle: John, you're a young bright person. Its never too late to turn you're life around.  
John: In all do respect , I have tried but fate had brought be back here. So I'll survive like I always did.  
Michelle: Well all I can do is to support you. I baked a Strawberry pie. Want a slice?  
John: No thanks I have hungry little mouths to feed.  
Michelle: Well ok. Bye John and do be careful...  
John: I will. Bye *runs off*  
John had went to a abandoned house where he had stayed at and were he feed the kids. The kids had feed and left. John was alone with his bird.

John: *sighs while feed the bird* It was close this time Toby.  
Toby the bird: *squawks*  
John: I know. I wasn't thinking today. All I could think about was the palace.  
Toby the bird: * squawks again*  
John: *laughs* All I could think about was the life I could have living in the palace. People serving you to your every needs and you just sit there  
Toby the bird: * squawks again and flaps his wings*  
John: I know. Wishful thinking. I can imagine. *sees Mickie walking out her balcony but can't see her face* Look Toby the princess. I wish I can see her up close to see how beautiful she looks.  
Toby the bird: * squawks again*  
John: You're right. She'll laugh at me. I wouldn't blame her for laughing at a street rat. I don't deserve a person like me. It can't hurt to dream...*sighs* It can't hurt to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

King Hunter: Ah. Randy my son. What took you? *hugs Randy*  
Randy: Sorry to keep you waiting father. I had to do my usual morning dip in the pool.  
King Hunter: Ah. As always. Your morning wouldn't start right without the fresh dip in the pool.  
Randy: It always be like that. But besides that...this whole arranged marriage thing...  
King Hunter: Exciting huh?  
Randy: Uh...no! I hate the whole damn thing! I mean why in the blue hell would I marry a complete stranger for?  
King Hunter: Randy, first your language, second its the royal rules. You're the Prince of Lexus and *interrupted*  
Randy: And its my duty to run the land and follow the rules and must marry a princess to become king..look I know that its just I want to live my own life.  
King Hunter: I know son. I had been through it too but my heart is with my kingdom son. So should yours.  
Randy: It is father but I need time for myself. Like not once I left our..*interrupted*

King Hunter: Stop right there son. I'd been watching you sneaking out the palace walls. So don't go there.  
Randy: *embarrased* Well um...I just uh...  
King Hunter: Don't worry son I had did the same thing and still does. *laughs*  
Randy: Great my father thinks he still young...*whispers*  
King Hunter: I'll pretend that I didn't hear that.  
Randy: Good cause you supposed to not here that.  
King Hunter: *sighs* Go and get ready. We're departing soon.  
Randy: I am ready.  
King Hunter: Really? In that outfit?  
Randy: What's wrong with my clothes?  
King Hunter: Randy..  
Randy: I like how I dress thank you.  
King Hunter: Fine *sighs* Get the carriage loaded up.  
Randy: Sure..*Hunter leaves* Load the carriage up hm..my ass.  
Randy goes outside and sees Kelly and Adam talking. Kelly is crying.

Kelly: Why do you have to go for? *crying*  
Adam: Aw pumpkin I have too. I don't want to leave you behind but I have too.  
Kelly: This is not fair daddy...*hugs him tight* I don't want to be alone.  
Adam: I'm so sorry honey...  
Randy: *walks up* Is there a problem?  
Adam: Prince Randy..no its not a problem. *Kelly was going to bow*  
Randy: *to Kelly* Don't even do it. *to Adam* It must be why else your lovely daughter would be crying?  
Adam: Well, me and her is the only thing we have left and l don't want to leave her alone here.  
Randy: I see well there's one thing to do...  
Adam: What's that sir?  
Randy: Well, he has to come with us.  
Kelly: Really? *runs and hugs Randy* Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!  
Randy: *stunned and hugs Kelly back* You're welcome. Now get your things.  
Kelly: *smiles*  
Adam: Kelly go and get your things..  
Kelly: Ok daddy. Thanks Prince Randy! *get her things*

Adam: Thank you sir. This means the world to me that my baby girl is by my side. Your father will improve this right?  
Randy: Hey, I make decisions around here too.  
King Hunter: *trumpets sounded when he came* Are we set?  
Randy: Yeah but we have to wait for one more person..  
King Hunter: And that would be?  
Kelly: *runs up* I'm ready!  
King Hunter: And who are you?  
Kelly: Oh...*bows* Your majesty my name is Kelly Copeland.  
King Hunter: You're...  
Adam: She's my daughter your highness.  
Randy: Dad, Adam is her only family she has and I can't let him leave her alone here so I suggested that she come with us. If it will be a problem?  
King Hunter: If its ok with you I- *interrupted*  
Randy: Good! Now Kelly you can ride with your dad.  
Kelly: *gets up* Ok *she sat next to Adam*  
Randy: *gets in the carriage* We don't have all day dad.  
King Hunter: Coming..*gets in and headed to Endina*  
Randy: This will be a long day...


	3. Chapter 3

King Hunter: Sure it will be son.  
Randy: Whatever!  
Mickie is pacing in her quarters. Cody is on the bed.  
Cody: Can you relax sis? You're going to get a stroke.  
Mickie: If that will stop me from marrying this stranger then bring it on! *still pacing*  
Cody: Mickie you're being silly...  
Mickie: No..I'm being forced against my will.  
Cody: Micks, you haven't met him and you're bashing him.  
Mickie: Wrong again my little runt. I'm bashing these damn laws.  
Cody: Runt? I'm no runt. I'm 16  
Mickie: Runt...*smiles*  
Cody: Anyways its the law Micks. When I turn 18 it will happen to me too.  
Mickie: You're excited too?  
Cody: Well...yeah.  
Mickie: Weirdo.  
Cody: Hey, you had been calling me names all day long.  
Mickie: Nope  
Cody: Uh-huh. You called me a pest, a runt and a weirdo.  
Mickie: Don't forget a pest too.  
Cody: That too and...wait a minute! When you called me a pest?

Mickie: I said it in my head.  
Cody: You're a meanie! *pouts and crosses his arms*  
Mickie: Aww Codykins give me a hug...  
Cody: No! *pouts*  
Mickie: Cody Rhodes..you better give me a hug..or else?  
Cody: Or else what?  
Mickie: Or else this..*pokes Cody side*  
Cody: Stop it Micks! You know I'm ticklish there..*try not to laugh*  
Mickie: I know *pokes again*  
Cody: I'm warning you...  
Mickie: Yeah...*kept poking Cody*  
Cody: *bust out laughing as he fell on Mickie's bed* Quit it!  
Mickie: Nope..*gets on top of Cody and continues to poking him*  
Cody: *laughing* Ok! I give!  
Ted Mickie's personal new guard comes in.  
Ted: Princess Mickie?  
Mickie: *stops* Yes?  
Ted: King Hunter and Prince Randy from Lexus will be arriving in a moment.  
Mickie: Thanks. *gets off Cody*  
Ted: *sees Cody* Good day Prince Cody...  
Cody: Good day Guard..uh..  
Ted: Its Ted  
Cody: Ted...nice to meet you Ted. *smiles*

Ted: *smiles at Cody* May I announce your father that you'll be ready?  
Mickie: Sure. My life is already ruined so I have to make the best of it.  
Ted: Ok I'll let your father know.  
Cody: Ok thanks Ted  
Ted: Your welcome my young highness *bows to Cody*  
Cody: *blushes*  
Ted: *blushes and stares at Cody*  
Mickie: *watching them* Um...Ted?  
Ted: *snaps out of it* Oh um I'm going to..uh..*lost his words*  
Mickie: Going to tell my father that we're be down...  
Ted: Yeah. So I'm going to go now uh..*bows to them and leaves*  
Mickie: *closed the door and looks at Cody* What was that?  
Cody: *turns around and blushes* I...I have no clue...  
Mickie: *smiles* You like him?  
Cody: Micks, do be silly..  
Mickie: I'm not. You like the new guard. You little devil you...  
Cody: Now I'm a devil?  
Mickie: If you like him tell him. Its obvious that he likes you.  
Cody: I can't Micks. I'm a Prince and he's a Guard. Plus dad won't improve.

Mickie: If...he doesn't find out..*smirks evilly*  
Cody: *gasps* Lie to dad?  
Mickie: Well its not a lie its a secret.  
Cody: You're a clever fox sis..*smiles*  
Mickie: What could I say? Now lets get ready to meet my future husband...  
Cody: And my future brother in law!  
Mickie: Cody.. get a grip.  
Cody: Bite me!  
Mickie: Sorry but Ted will be doing that soon..  
Cody: What!  
Mickie: You heard me...  
Cody: *gasps* Why you! *hit Mickie with a pillow*  
Mickie: *laughs*  
John was doing his normal routine as Randy's carriage was arriving.  
John: Wow look at that. It must be an another Prince that going to meet the Princess.  
While the carriage was arriving at the front gates to the palace a group of kids was playing in front of the gate.  
Adam: *stops the carriage* Step aside fifthy brats!  
John: *steps in front of them* Hey! They're just kids! Show some respect!

Randy: *peeks out* Hey! Move out our damn way street rat!  
John: Make me!  
Adam: *gets down and pushes John in a puddle and hops back on* YA!  
Randy: You better think twice before you leap street rat! *spits on John before they left*  
John: *sat in the puddle for a minute*  
Kid: *walks up to John* Mr...are you ok?  
John: I'm going to be fine. You just go and play...  
John: *kid left. He gets up* I feel bad for the Princess for dealing with that jerk. *holding his back* Ow...  
Mickie, Cody and Shawn was outside waiting for Randy's arrival.  
Mickie: God this is stupid.  
King Shawn: Mickie behave please..  
Cody: *smiles at Ted*  
King Shawn: Be more like your brother.  
Mickie: Sorry but can't.  
Trumpets sounded when the carriage arrived.

Miz: *shouts* Introducing the Kind of Lexus, King Hunter Hemsely and his son Prince Randal Keith Orton! *they get out* And making their way down presenting the King of Endina, King Shawn Micheals and his son Prince Cody Rhodes and his daughter Princess Mickie Laree James!  
King Shawn: Hunter..*shakes his hand* Nice to see you again.  
King Hunter: Likewise Shawn.  
King Shawn: So this is your son and my future son-in-law?  
King Hunter: Yeah this is my pain in my ass brat son.  
Randy: *snorts*  
Mickie: Classy..*sarcastic*  
King Shawn: Mickie! Hunter this is my son Cody and my daughter Mickie.  
Cody: Hi nice to meet you two. *smiles*  
Mickie: Sure.  
King Hunter: Say hi to your bride to be..  
Randy: Princess..*not interested*  
Mickie: Feelings mutual your highness..  
Randy: *growls*  
Mickie: What are you a animal now?  
King Shawn: Come on you two. Lets make this week a blast.  
Randy and Mickie: Week!  
King Hunter: Yes a week..


	4. Chapter 4

Randy: You're telling me that I'm going to be stuck here with this stuck up girl?  
Mickie: You're telling me that I'm going to be stuck here with this low life, selfish, egotistical worthless pig?  
Randy: Excuse me?  
Mickie: You heard me jackass!  
Randy: That's it! I'm done! I have had it with this woman! I'm leaving!  
Mickie: Good! While you're at it, make sure the door don't hit you in the ass on your way out! Ta-Ta!  
King Shawn: Mickie Laree James! You're a Princess act like one!  
King Hunter: Randal Keith Orton, you're a guest and a future king now grow up!  
Randy and Mickie: Yes father...  
King Shawn: Good! Now Hunter come in you must be parched from your trip..  
King Hunter: Thank you. *goes in*  
King Shawn: Well my chefs made us some lunch...*walks in with Hunter*  
Mickie: *walking beside Randy. While walking in, Mickie pushed Randy and made him walk into the closed part of the door* Jerk..*walks away*

Randy: *growls while holding his chin*  
Cody was standing by the fountain alone. Ted comes up.  
Ted: Prince Cody?  
Cody: *jumps* Oh its you Ted. You scared me..  
Ted: I apologise your highness.  
Cody: Its alright. And just call me Cody. *smiles*  
Ted: As you wish...uh..Cody. May I ask what's wrong?  
Cody: *sighs* Its my sister...  
Ted: Is she ill? Did she hurt you? *sit next to Cody*  
Cody: No...she's not happy.  
Ted: Oh..Prince Randal right?  
Cody: Yeah. I hate to see my sister unhappy. Its not like her. And I can't do anything about it. Seeing her unhappy makes me unhappy. *a tear escaped from his eyes*  
Ted: *wipe Cody tears* I'm sorry. There no need for tears. You're too cute for crying.  
Cody: Really? *looking in Ted's eyes*  
Ted: I never lie or can't lie to my prince. *looking in Cody's eyes*  
Cody: Maybe  
Ted: Never!  
Cody: Good..  
Ted: *moves in closer to kiss Cody but his watch goes off* Sorry I have to practice..

Cody: Oh..*a little disappointed* Will I see you again? Duh of course I will but alone?  
Ted: Hm...how about 10 tonight? By the shed?  
Cody: Its a date *smiles*  
Ted: I was planning on it *smiles* I'll see you tonight..Cody *leaves*  
Cody: See ya. *when Ted was gone he did a back-flip* Woohoo! *does a happy dance* I got a date tonight! *runs to tell Mickie*  
Mickie was out on her balcony looking over her land.  
Randy: You know I should toss you over the railing for making me walk into that door..*comes up*  
Mickie: You had it coming. *looks at him*  
Randy: Oh did I?  
Mickie: Yeah. If you wouldn't had been a egotistical, self-centered, spoiled brat then it wouldn't had happened.  
Randy: You got a lot of nerves to say I'm a brat and clearly you're being one.  
Mickie: Look, what do you want besides coming here to tell me empty threats?  
Randy: I had noticed something about you beside your bitchy attitude..

Mickie: And that would be?  
Randy: You'd like to explore outside these gates. I already know you.  
Mickie: You know nothing about me.  
Randy: Maybe I would if you stop acting like a total bitch.  
Mickie: And maybe you'll act your age and grow up! Cause I don't marry kids.  
Randy: See that's why we won't know each other cause we fight alot. I can't see our marriage working out.  
Mickie: For once I agree with you.  
Randy: God this whole arrangement is a load of shit! *leans on the railing*  
Mickie: Again I agree. *leans on the railing next to him*  
Randy: I want to find my own love. Not forced to be with one.  
Mickie: And again I agree with you.  
Randy: I want to explore life outside these walls.  
Mickie: You see we both think alike. Maybe this marriage may work.  
Randy: I have to disagree. I won't be happy. No offence. I had tasted life out these walls. And it felt great!

Mickie: Your father let you outside the walls?  
Randy: No. I had sneaked out.  
Mickie: Sneeked out? How without getting caught?  
Randy: Its easy..  
Mickie: How easy?  
Randy: Well guards practices in the afternoon and my father be too busy with the royal council I just dressed up in street clothes climbed a tree and jump over the gate and I'm on my way.  
Mickie: Sounds simple enough..  
Randy: Are you going to sneak out?  
Mickie: Planning on it.  
Randy: Believe me it will be worth it.  
Mickie: If I do this, will you snitch?  
Randy: Why would I do that for?  
Mickie: Revenge  
Randy: No I promise. You're ok.  
Mickie: Same. And I want to apologise..  
Randy: Save it. I apologise too. Now have some fun before we get married.  
Mickie: Ok. You won't be bored without me?  
Randy: Got a pool?  
Mickie: Duh! Of course I do!  
Randy: I'm good then *smiles*

Mickie: *hugs Randy* Thanks Randy! You're a friend.  
Randy: You're welcomed.  
Mickie: *runs to change*  
Randy: *goes to the pool*


	5. Chapter 5

Mickie changed into some street clothes and tip toes out her room.  
Cody: Micks! *runs up*  
Mickie: *screams and turns around and whispers* Damn it Cody! What is it?  
Cody: Good news! But why are you dressed like that for?  
Mickie: If you must want to know, I'm going over that wall and explore.  
Cody: Mickie you're sneaking out?  
Mickie: Yeah...  
Cody: What gave you the idea?  
Mickie: Randy..  
Cody: Randy? But I thought you two hated each other?  
Mickie: Well I followed your advice and gave him a chance and he's a cool friend.  
Cody: Should I be proud of you for listening to me or him?  
Mickie: Wasn't it something you wanted to tell me?  
Cody: Oh yeah. I have a date with Ted.  
Mickie: Really? That's nice bro!  
Cody: Yeah and he almost kissed me..  
Mickie: No fucking way?

Cody: Way! I'm meeting him tonight at 10.  
Mickie: That's good but my destiny awaits.  
Cody: Are you sure this is a good idea? What if you get caught?  
Mickie: I won't. Dad is way too busy to notice that I'm gone.  
Cody: Micks! When are you returning?  
Mickie: 5 hours.  
Cody: *sighs* I think this is bad but I'll cover you.  
Mickie: Thanks Codykins! *hugs him* I promise I'll be back to cover for your date.  
Cody: Ok  
Mickie: Wish me luck!  
Cody: Good luck Micks! Bring gifts!  
Mickie: I will!  
Mickie snuck out climbed a tree and jump over the gate. Her adventure begins. Meanwhile Randy was at the pool relaxing until he hear footsteps.  
Randy: Who's there?  
Kelly: Oh...I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm looking for my father.  
Randy: Its ok. He's at practice and won't be back in hours.  
Kelly: Oh. Then I'll be in my room. *about to leave*  
Randy: Wait...  
Kelly: *turns around* Yes? Can I get you anything?

Randy: Well you see I'm lonely in this big pool so I was wondering would you like to swim with me?  
Kelly: I'm sorry but I'm not allow to interfere with your highness life. And that would disrespecting the Princess.  
Randy: Its ok. We're just friends.  
Kelly: But you two are to be wed soon.  
Randy: Yeah but we're being forced to. So will you swim with me?  
Kelly: I can't  
Randy: How about I order you?  
Kelly: What?  
Randy: I order you to swim with me..*smiles*  
Kelly: *blushes* If you must want me too.  
Randy: I want you to.  
Kelly: *blushes and go to change. She came back and get in the pool with Randy* I shouldn't do this..  
Randy: Stop worrying. Look that wasn't too hard right?  
Kelly: I guess not..  
Randy: *looking at Kelly's eyes* You have so amazing eyes..  
Kelly: Yours are quite hypnotic...*smiles*  
Randy: Then that must be a good thing...  
Kelly: No not really..*teases*  
Randy: You...*splashed Kelly*

Kelly: *screamed and splashes Randy* You!  
They kept splashing each other and laughs for a couple of minutes. They stopped and looked at each other. Kelly couldn't take it no more she grabbed Randy's face and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Randy was shocked but continued to kiss her.  
Kelly: *after the kiss* OMG I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to. I...I..*interrupted by Randy's finger on her lips*  
Randy: Shhh! You talk too much...*kissed Kelly passionately*  
Kelly and Randy was kissing for a while. Randy found his true love. Mickie finally did it. She made it out the palace. It was lots of stuff that she wanted to do.  
The first thing was to look around. So she did just that. She also watched some street performers and listen to some smoothing sounds of Jazz. She loved every moment until a bad turn for the worst.  
Mickie: *walking down a alley as a man step in front of her* Excuse me..*try to pass the man*

Man: *step in front of Mickie again*  
Mickie: You must not had heard me. Excuse me...  
Man: *grabbed Mickie's arm* Give me all of your money!  
Mickie: No! Let me go! *tries to get free*  
Man: You asked for it! *about to slap Mickie*  
John: *standing behind the man* I believed she said no. And I hope that you wasn't going to hit her neither.  
Man: *lets go of Mickie and faced John* What was you going to do about it boy?  
John: Lets find out shall we?  
The Man swung at John but John dodged the swing and punched the man a few times and tossed him in the dumpster.  
John: That what I did! *walks over to Mickie* Are you ok ma'am?  
Mickie: Yes I'm fine. Thank you.  
John: Its no problem. Have a good day.  
Mickie: Wait! *runs up to John*  
John: *turns to Mickie* Yes?  
Mickie: I want to thank you properly.  
John: No need. Just happy to help.

Mickie: Don't be silly..*wrapped her arms around one of his arms* You saved my life and I want to repay you.  
John: If you insist. How about Hot Chocolate?  
Mickie: Hot Chocolate? Never heard of it..  
John: Are you kidding me?  
Mickie: I'm serious!  
John: We have to get you one now! *walks to the stand with Mickie*  
Mickie: *John grabbed 2 Hot Chocolates and gave one to Mickie and she drink a sip* OMG this is so good!  
John: I know. But its hard to believe that you never had Hot Chocolate before.  
Mickie: My father never let me drink anything besides juice or tea. Or water too.  
John: Wow that sucks *drowns his Hot Chocolate*  
Mickie: *laughs*  
John: What? *looks at her*  
Mickie: Isn't that way too hot to drink it down like that?  
John: Oh I'm used to it.  
Mickie: *nods* Oh..I'm Mickie James..  
John: John Cena...  
Mickie: Well John, how long you lived in Ednina?  
John: All my life. You?

Mickie: Same  
John: Funny, I had never seen you around here before.  
Mickie: That's because my father never wants me to leave the pala-I mean house..*takes a sip*  
John: Man, he sounds strict.  
Mickie: That's because he's afraid that me and my brother will leave him alone like my mom did.  
John: Sorry to hear that. Tell me why are you out here then?  
Mickie: I snucked out. I want to do things on my own.  
John: Trust me, its not that simple. I had been on my own since I was 6 years old.  
Mickie: Why?  
John: My dad left me and my mom died.  
Mickie: How horrible..  
John: I been on my own and its not easy. You should be glad what you got.  
Mickie: John, I didn't mean to rub it in your face.  
John: Its alright.  
Mickie: So would you like to walk with me around the marketplace?  
John: Uh...sure.  
Mickie: Great! *grabbed his hand* C'mon! *laughs*  
John: I'm coming! *laughs and follows Mickie*

John and Mickie both enjoyed each other company. They laughed and talked and went shopping for Cody. Mickie wanted to stay with John.  
Could this guy be Mickie's long lost love? John brought a different side of Mickie and so as she brought a different side of John. Time flew and Mickie remembered that she had to be back for Cody.  
Mickie: *stop laughing* I had fun tonight. It was a blast. I wish I could stay out longer with you Johnny.  
John: I wish too Micks.  
Mickie: Well I have to get going...  
John: Should I walk you home?  
Mickie: No! I mean you don't have too. I'll be fine.  
John: Ok. I'll love to see you again..*smiles at Mickie*  
Mickie: I want to see you again! Not sounding desperate..*laughs*  
John: *laughs* I understand. What time can you sneek out again?  
Mickie: Around 5?  
John: Perfect. Meet me at the cafe at 5 tomorrow..  
Mickie: Perfect. Its a date then.

John: Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Mickie.  
Mickie: Goodnight John.  
John hugs her and leaves. As Mickie climbed back over the gates and walk back in the palace. Randy and Kelly left the pool cause they lost the track of time. They got dressed and left the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

They trying not to get caught. So they pretended to just meet up.  
Randy: That was fun...  
Kelly: I can't believe that we just did that.  
Randy: I did. I care about you Kelly.  
Kelly: Me too as for you but our fathers will never know about us. Not even Princess Mickie.  
Randy: I told you, Mickie won't care and our fathers won't have a clue about this.  
Kelly: Good. Its getting late.  
Randy: Yeah you need to rest.  
Kelly: Goodnight Randy  
Randy: *looks around then kissed Kelly* Goodnight Kellz.  
Kelly: *smiles and went to bed*  
Randy: She's the one for me...*goes in his room*  
Mickie got in and had a huge smile on her face. She went in Cody's room.  
Cody: Its about time! How was it?

Mickie: Besides getting almost robbed...it was perfect..  
Cody: You was robbed? * Yells*  
Mickie: Almost but this guy saved me...*sighs heavenly*  
Cody: Who is this guy?  
Mickie: John Cena *flops on Cody's bed*  
Cody: So? More details please?  
Mickie: He was my knight and shining armor. We had talked and laughed and had Hot Chocolate...  
Cody: Wow Mickie  
Mickie: Yeah, I'm seeing him again tomorrow..  
Cody: Again? I don't if that's a good idea..  
Mickie: It is.  
Cody: Well I'm glad that you got you out the way now its my turn. My date remember?  
Mickie: Yeah, and I got you this..*pulls out a gold chain*  
Cody: Yay! Give me!  
Mickie: Here *puts on the chain around Cody's neck*  
Cody: Thanks Micks. *hugs her*  
Mickie: Yeah, now get going!  
Cody: Right, wish me luck! *leaves*  
Mickie: *yells* Good luck!  
Cody snuck pass the guards to get to the shed.

Cody: I'm here Te-*stops to see something amazing*  
Ted: Hey! Just in time. *smiles. He had set up a candlelight picnic* I hope you're hungry.  
Cody: *stunned* Uh..yeah.  
Ted: Ok would you like me to carry you over?  
Cody: Please...no I mean no..*walk over and sat down*  
Ted: I had made us some strawberry drinks..*pours them drinks..*  
Cody: I'm 16 Ted. I can't drink...  
Ted: I'm 17 and I can't and don't drink..  
Cody: What about...  
Ted: Non alcoholic  
Cody: Oh..ok. *laughs*  
Ted: *gives Cody his glass  
Cody: Thank you...*takes a sip*  
Ted: I hope you like chicken...  
Cody: I do  
Ted: I made chicken subs...  
Cody: Grilled?  
Ted: Fried..I'm sorry..  
Cody: No fried is good. I love grilled better.

Ted: Next time I'll keep that in mind..*smiles*  
Cody: You better. *laughs*  
They ate and listened to music. After that they laid on the blanket looking at the stars.  
Cody: What a beautiful night...  
Ted: I couldn't disagree  
Cody: Ted you're wonderful.  
Ted: I try to be.  
Cody: You don't even have to try. *looking at the time* Its late..  
Ted: Yeah *gets up*  
Cody: *gets up* I had fun  
Ted: So did I.  
Cody: Well goodnight Ted.  
Ted: Prince Cody?  
Cody: Yeah?  
Ted: May I have a goodnight kiss?  
Cody: Uh...sure.

Ted: *walks up to Cody pulls him close and kissed him sweetly and gently. He held Cody after the kiss and whispered in Cody's ear*...I Love you...  
Cody: *stunned and speechless*  
Ted: *pulls away a little and kissed Cody again* Goodnight my Prince..*as he walked away*  
Cody: *tries to pull himself together to move*  
Cody tried to move but can't. He stood there for about a good 25 minutes. He snapped out of it cause he felt a rain drop. He rushed in before the rain falls. Mickie was still up as she was in her night clothes at her dresser brushing her hair. All she could think about was her day outside the gates...and John. As she was daydreaming a knock on her door echoed through her room.  
Mickie: Enter!  
Randy: *peeks in* Are you sure?  
Mickie: Hey Randy, I'm sure. *puts down her brush*  
Randy: *goes in* So how was your exciting adventure?

Mickie: It was amazing! I want to thank you for your support. If you didn't tell me how easy it would be I've never would had met John.  
Randy: John? So you had met someone?  
Mickie: Yeah. He had saved me from getting mugged..  
Randy: Really? Do...he um...look...uh..better than me?  
Mickie: Let the cockiness begins..*giggles*  
Randy: Hey! It takes work to stay this good-looking.  
Mickie: And the conceitedness...*smiles*  
Randy: I'm the Prince of Lexus! Future King!  
Mickie: Really? *laughing at Randy*  
Randy: Really! The world involves around me!  
Mickie: There goes self-centeredness...Randy he's not royalty he's just a normal guy.  
Randy: Oh..how embarrassing.  
Mickie: Is there anything else why you are here? *looking in the mirror putting her hair in a pony-tail*  
Randy: Oh yeah...*pulls out a diamond necklace*  
Mickie: *sees it through her mirror* OMG...*turns to Randy*

Randy: I want to give this to you on our wedding day but god knows when that will be so I decided to give it to you now. *gives it to Mickie*  
Mickie: Randy, I...  
Randy: My mom told me before she passed to give it to somebody special so since you're my bride-to-be I'm giving it to you.  
Mickie: I...I can't accept this. *gives it to Randy*  
Randy: Why not?  
Mickie: Randy, I appreciate it but you should give it to your real true love...  
Randy: *smiles* I see why we're close friends. I might give it to Kelly and...I said too much.  
Mickie: Kelly? Adam's daughter?  
Randy: Please don't tell...  
Mickie: I won't tell if you won't tell about John who I'm meeting again tomorrow evening..  
Randy: Its our own dirty little secret..*smiles*  
Mickie: Good. Now if you excuse me..I'm going to bed! *giggles* I need my beauty sleep..  
Randy: I had plenty of those..

Mickie: I bet..*laughs*  
Randy: Ok Good night Mickie..  
Mickie: Good night *about to get in bed*  
Randy: What no hug? *pouts*  
Mickie: *laughs* Must we have it your way?  
Randy: I'm a Prince. I always get it my way..*still pouting*  
Mickie: Fine! *hugs Randy* Good night Randy,  
Randy: I feel loved *laughs and hugs Mickie* Night Mickie. *kissed her forehead*  
Mickie: *hops in bed*  
Randy: *tucks Mickie in*  
Mickie: *laughs* What are you doing?  
Randy: Well I want to make sure my Queen is comfy. *giggles*  
Mickie: You're silly Orton...  
Randy: Only for you James...I hope John treats you right.  
Mickie: Same...for Kelly *yawns and fell asleep*  
Randy: I hope so too...*watches her sleep for a minute then quietly leaves*


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the sun raised up on yet another beautiful morning. The sun beamed into Mickie's room. Mickie woke up smiling. She was waiting for her alarm to go off. Aka Cody.  
Mickie: *pops up* Ha! Beat you to it!  
Cody: *nowhere to be found*  
Mickie: Cody?...Codykins?...Cody-bear?  
Cody: *nowhere to be found*  
Mickie: *gets out of her bed and goes straight in Cody's room. She knocks* Codykins?  
Cody: *no answer*  
Mickie: *goes in his room* Cody?  
Cody: *siting on his bed looking out the window. He hasn't been to bed yet*  
Mickie: Codykins? *sit next to Cody* Are you ok?  
Cody: I'm fine...*still looking out the window*  
Mickie: Liar...what's wrong?  
Cody: Nothing's wrong...*still looking out the window *  
Mickie: Are those the same clothes from last night? Have you even went to bed? *worried*  
Cody: Yes and no

Mickie: Ok Cody, out of telling me what's wrong or I'm not giving you no more of my cupcakes...  
Cody: He kissed me Micks...*finally looks at Mickie* Ted kissed me.  
Mickie: *squeals* Aww!  
Mickie: That's great. You should be happy!  
Cody: I am..  
Mickie: You don't look like it.  
Cody: Trust me I'm thrilled but what he said that bothers me.  
Mickie: What did he say?  
Cody: Its nothing Micks...  
Mickie: Cody, no more cupcakes..  
Cody: Fine! *sighs* He told me that he loved me..  
Mickie: *screams* No way!  
Cody: Way.  
Mickie: Congrats Cody-bear! *hugs him*  
Cody: Uh...thanks  
Mickie: *looks at Cody* What's with uh?  
Cody: Mickie, truth is..I'm scared..  
Mickie: Why are you scared for?  
Cody: Cause Micks I might not be good enough for him. He's the only person that I been with. I have no dating experience and I just got scared. If I get too close to him...  
Mickie: Codykins, you'll be fine.  
Cody: Micks...I'm also afraid to get hurt. What if I screw up and Ted dumps me?  
Mickie: He won't Cody-bear! You're funny, nice, out-going, smart and I'll shoot myself saying this but cute as well.  
Cody: Um... I take the last part as a insult or compliment? *confused*  
Mickie: A compliment..  
Cody: Um...thanks  
Mickie: Look, don't worry about it Cody. Ted loves you for who you are.  
Cody: Maybe, he might love me cause I'm a Prince..  
Mickie: *gasps and hit Cody's arm* You take that back..  
Cody: It might be true...*rubs his arm*...ow...  
Mickie: Cody Rhodes...stop kicking yourself down! Ted loves you! Trust me..  
Cody: But...  
Mickie: End of discussion!  
Cody: *smiles* Thanks Micks.  
Mickie: Sure *winks and leaves*

Mickie was going the kitchen but she made a u-turn and sneaks in Randy's room. Randy had on a sleeping mask and a nightcap on. He was sleeping peacefully.

Mickie: *whispers* You have got to be kidding? *she looks at his nightstand and sees facial cleansers, hair removal and deodorants* Wow...*she also seen nail clippers, tweezers, a brush, a comb, a filer* What a woman. All he needs is some...*sees a bottle of clear fingernail polish* OMG...*laughs softly*  
Randy: *in his sleep* Get that dirty thing away from me. I don't want it near my pretty face...  
Mickie: *whispers* Really?  
Mickie: That's it...*jumps on Randy* Rise and Shine sleepy head!  
Randy: *yelps* Good god! Felt like a whale body splashed me!  
Mickie: *gasps* Excuse me?  
Randy: You heard me!  
Mickie: Are you calling me fat, Popsicle stick?  
Randy: Popcicle stick?  
Mickie: *his Randy with a pillow* Yep!  
Randy: You asked for it! *grabs Mickie and tickle her*  
Mickie: *laughing so hard* Stop it!  
Randy: Nope, until you say uncle. *still tickling her*  
Mickie: *laughing so hard* Never!  
Randy: Ok...*grabs Mickie's arms and tickle under her arms* Say it!  
Mickie: *laughing so hard* Never!  
Randy: Ok...*grabs Mickie's leg and had her in a ankle lock and starts tickling her feet*  
Mickie: *dying laughing. She's in tears* Randy!  
Randy: Say it!  
Mickie: *laughing so hard* Ok! Uncle! Uncle!  
Randy: Tap out!  
Mickie: *laughing so hard and taps out*  
Randy: *lets go* Ha! I win! I ru-*gets interrupted by a pillow in the face*  
Mickie: Pay back wood chop! *smiles*  
Randy: Why yo-*interrupted again*  
Mickie: *cuddles up against Randy*  
Randy: Oh. Did I miss anything?  
Mickie: No...  
Randy: I thought you don't have feelings for me?  
Mickie: I don't...  
Randy: Then what's up with the cuddling?  
Mickie: I can't cuddle up with my best friend and husband?  
Randy: Uh...I can't see why not..*cuddles with Mickie*

Kelly walks by and sees Randy's door cracked open so she peeked inside.

Randy: This is nice...  
Mickie: Don't get use to it..*giggles*  
Randy: I try not too. *laughs*  
Mickie: Kelly will be a lucky girl to have you.  
Randy: Thanks. John will be a lucky guy to have you.  
Mickie: So will you cause I have to marry you.  
Randy: Lucky you..  
Mickie: Jerk..  
Randy: What did I do this time?  
Mickie: Nothing  
Randy: Then why did you call me a jerk for? *whines*  
Mickie: Cause you're my best friend and I love you and I can plus I could get away with it *smiles*  
Randy: You think that you can get away with it...  
Mickie: I can...jerk.  
Randy: Mickie! *whines and pouts*  
Mickie: *laughs*

Kelly laughed.  
Mickie: *heard Kelly* Um you got company..  
Randy: I do? *goes to the door and sees Kelly*  
Kelly: *was laughing not even noticing Randy*  
Randy: Kelly?  
Kelly: *stop laughing* Oh um hey Randy. I was just..  
Randy: Being noisy?  
Kelly: Sorry...  
Randy: *smiles* Stop apologising.  
Kelly: I can't help it. I'm trying to be nice.  
Randy: You're already nice.  
Kelly: *smiles*  
Mickie: *comes out* Did you? *sees Kelly* Oh hi! *smiles*  
Kelly: *gasps* Princess Mickie, I'm sorry to disturb you two..  
Mickie: Its fine.  
Randy: Micks, this is Kelly..  
Mickie: I know. Guard Adam's daughter. So you're the one who'll be sleeping with my husband?  
Kelly: *gasps*  
Randy: Mickie!  
Mickie: Its fine Randy. Kelly he's all yours until I need him.  
Kelly: Uh...ok.  
Mickie: Its settled. Now if you excuse me a shower is calling me and I have to pick out a outfit for my date tonight..  
Randy: I'll join you in the shower later..*smirks*  
Mickie: Whatever..*walks away*  
Kelly: Are you sure that you don't love her?  
Randy: Kelly...  
Kelly: I want to.  
Randy: *pulls her in his room and he kissed her* Does that answer your question?  
Kelly: I guess so *smiles*  
Randy: Even though me and Mickie are engaged that doesn't mean I love her. I mean I do love her as a friend but I'm not in love with her.  
Kelly: I understand.  
Randy: Good. I got to go do my morning dip in the pool.  
Kelly: Ok Randy..  
Randy: *smiles and leaves with Kelly*

Cody was outside watching Ted and Kofi playing tennis. He was still on the subject about the whole " I love you " topic. He wasn't paying no attention when Kofi hit the ball too hard towards Cody.


	8. Chapter 8

Kofi: Prince Cody look out! *yells*  
Cody: Huh? *it was too late for him to move. He got hit in the head as he fell off the bench*  
Kofi: Prince Cody!  
Ted: *runs to Cody. He was scared that Cody might be hurt. He runs up and kneels down to Cody* Cody, speak to me?  
Cody: *wakes up and sees Ted*  
Ted: *smiles* Hey Mr. Sleepyhead..  
Cody: Am I dead? *low voice*  
Ted: Not even close..*looking at him*  
Cody: Oh...ok. *looking at Ted*  
Kofi: *runs to them* Is he alright? I didn't mean too...  
Ted: *looks at Kofi* Its alright. He'll live.  
Kofi: Good. Can I get anything?  
Ted: Naw, but you can round up the guards. Practice is about to start.  
Kofi: On it..*leaves*  
Ted: *picks Cody up* Lets get you some ice.  
Cody: My hero..*smiles*  
Ted: *smiles and carried Cody to get some ice* Here you go..*placed a ice pack on Cody's head softly*  
Cody: Thanks. I-*interrupted by a passionate kiss from Ted* Wow...  
Ted: I missed you since last night.  
Cody: Teddy, about last night...  
Ted: The chicken was too crispy? I'm sorry I'll make sure...  
Cody: No, no the dinner was perfect. *sighs* It was what you said..  
Ted: What did I say?  
Cody: You said that you loved me.  
Ted: Oh...  
Cody: Did you mean it?  
Ted: What?  
Cody: Did you mean it? Do you really love me?  
Ted: With all my heart.  
Cody: Why?  
Ted: What do you mean?  
Cody: Why do you love me? Because I'm a Prince?  
Ted: *laughed* Cody, you could be a street rat living in a dumpster and has no money I'll still be in love..  
Cody: Really?  
Ted: Yes. I love your personality, the way you talk, how you care for people, you're spunky, funny, athletic, and you're so beautiful. I love your eyes. How they sparkle when the sunlight hits them and at night when the moon's reflection appears in them. You stole my heart Cody.  
Cody: That was beautiful..  
Ted: *looks in Cody's eyes* I mean every word. I love you Cody.  
Cody: *looks away then looks back at Ted with a smile* I love you too Teddy.

Ted smiled and he kissed Cody passionately. After the kiss Cody leaned his head on Ted's shoulders and Ted held Cody tight. Not too far King Shawn witnessed the whole thing with King Hunter.

King Shawn: I dread this day would come.  
King Hunter: Wait! You knew about this for how long?  
King Shawn: Once Ted stepped foot in this palace.  
King Hunter: That was about...  
King Shawn: A year ago.  
King Hunter: Wow. What are you going to do?  
King Shawn: To be honest...nothing.  
King Hunter: Why?  
King Shawn: Cody needs to experience the dating world.  
King Hunter: Understandable but he's a prince. The law says that he must marry a princess by he's 21. Ted isn't a princess nor a woman.  
King Shawn: You know what, to hell with these laws.  
King Hunter: Shawn...  
King Shawn: Hunter, these laws has brought bad luck to our family.  
King Hunter: Not me. Stephanie and I was in love. We was happy together ..*sigh*  
King Shawn: Sorry about your lost. How did she pass?  
King Hunter: Cancer. She fought it for 12 years. Her body couldn't take it no more so she died peacefully in her sleep.  
King Shawn: Well sorry about Steph but the law brought me shame.  
King Hunter: Melina? I thought you loved her?  
King Shawn: I did. But she left us after Cody turned 3 and Micks was 5. I haven't heard her since. I don't want Micks go through what I did with Melina.  
King Hunter: Hey! My son maybe a spoiled ass brat but he's a nice guy.  
King Shawn: I see but Micks isn't happy with him. She don't love him so I won't force her to marry someone that she don't love. I'm going to ban this law!  
King Hunter: Good luck with that. Its the royal court to decide.  
King Shawn: I know...this will be hell.  
King Hunter: Yep.

It was time for Mickie to meet John. Like she did the last time she waited for the guards to be in practice as she climbs the tree and hops over the wall and she jetted to the cafe. Minutes from her arrival John took a rose and held behind him as he walked up behind her.

John: *whispers in Mickie's ear* Hey princess...  
Mickie: *jumps and look at John* Who told you? They're lying!  
John: Who told me what? Who's lying? What are you talking about? *confused*  
Mickie: Oh um nothing just teasing..*laughs nervously*  
John: Um..ok I guess. But I got you something..  
Mickie: What is it?  
John: *pull the rose from his back* Its a little something. I don't have any money to get you something.  
Mickie: Aww thanks! *takes the rose and hugs John*  
John: You're welcome..  
Mickie: So...what is in stored for our date? *smiles*  
John: You know..dinner, music, a walk around the pond.  
Mickie: I can't wait!  
John: Shall we? *hold out his arm with a smile*  
Mickie: *smiles and took John's arm* Lets!

That whole day was special for them. John and Mickie had dinner, danced to the Jazz music played by street musicians and a night stroll around the pond. They sat on a bench while John wraps his arm around Mickie as she cuddled up against him.

Mickie: *sighs happily* What a perfect night and a perfect way to end a perfect date. *holding John*  
John: It was perfect.  
Mickie: *sighs* I wish that I can stay out more longer with you..  
John: *looks at Mickie* Will you?  
Mickie: *looks at John* What?  
John: Will you stay with me for the rest of the night?  
Mickie: John, I would love too but I can't.  
John: *disappointed* I understand..I just don't want to be alone anymore..*low voice*  
Mickie: *kissed his cheek* You're not alone..*smiles*  
John: *smiles* I like that...  
Mickie: *after the park her and John walked back to the cafe* Well this is my stop.  
John: I had a wonderful time. Can I see you again tomorrow?  
Mickie: Of course!  
John: I can't wait!  
Mickie: Well I have to go...  
John: *holds Mickie*s hands* Please don't go..*looks in Mickie's eyes*  
Mickie: I can't...  
John: Alright...but I...  
Mickie: You...  
John: I...I'll be here.  
Mickie: Oh...ok John. Good night. *kissed his cheek and starts walking away*  
John: Uh...Mickie?  
Mickie: *turns around* Yeah?  
John: Um...same time right?  
Mickie: *nods* Of course..night! *turns around and walks*  
John: *yells* Mickie, I...I Lo...I Love you!  
Mickie: *stops and turned around shocked* What...did you..say?  
John: I love you...I love you Mickie.  
Mickie: *tears build up*  
John: Good night Mickie...  
Mickie: *runs to John and kissed him passionately* I love you too John...  
John: *a tear escaped from John eyes. Those was the words that he wanted to here. Someone actually loves him for who he is. He kissed Mickie again* You best get going..  
Mickie: *smiles* Ok.  
John: Tomorrow, I'll wait for you my love...  
Mickie: I'll be here. Goodnight John, I love you.  
John: I love you too Mickie. Night...  
Mickie: *kissed John again and leaves*  
John: *watched her leave*


	9. Chapter 9

Once Mickie got back to the palace and in her room she screamed and flops on her bed. She was daydreaming about the kiss, the date, the "I love you" words and the main thing John himself. It dawned on Mickie, John Cena was the one for her. She smiled still dreaming held the rose John gave her so close to her. Cody comes in,

Cody: Micks?  
Mickie: Here...  
Cody: So how was the date? *sit next to her*  
Mickie: Cody, *sits up* I'd found him...I found my true love! And his name is John Cena! *sighs happily and smiles big*  
Cody: That's great Micks!  
Mickie: He's my soul mate! I love him so much! If only I can marry John...  
Cody: You can't if he was a prince then yeah...  
Mickie: I know. But even I do have to marry Randy it still won't stop me seeing John.  
Cody: I'm happy for you sis!  
Mickie: I'm happy for you and Ted!  
Cody: He's my everything Mickie.  
Mickie: John's my world! *pretends to be dancing with John*  
Cody: Micks?  
Mickie: I'm dancing..*grabs Cody and dances with him*  
King Shawn: *walk past her room. He stops and sees Mickie and Cody dancing* I have weird kids...*walks away*

The next morning Kelly is out in the garden picking out flowers to make boutiques for the table of the royal family dinner.

Adam: Pumpkin? *walks up*  
Kelly: Hi daddy.  
Adam: Are you ok? Its a little too cool out. Rain will be here soon.  
Kelly: I'll be done way before the rain falls.  
Adam: Alright pumpkin...  
Kelly: Bye daddy  
Adam: Bye Pumpkin...*leaves*  
Randy: *comes up after Adam left* Hey cutie!  
Kelly: Hey. *kissed Randy*  
Randy: Need any help?  
Kelly: Nope I got it.  
Randy: Are you sure? I could get down and dirty...*smirks*  
Kelly: *laughs*  
Randy: What? *smiles*  
Kelly: I'm imagining you down and dirty.  
Randy: I can sometimes. So are you going to be at the dinner?  
Kelly: I guess in my dad goes..  
Randy: Well try to still come if he doesn't...  
Kelly: I'll try...  
Randy: Good *kissed Kelly* See ya.  
Kelly: Bye.

Randy leaves.  
Ted and Cody was in Cody's room. Ted was helping Cody pick out a outfit for the dinner.

Ted: I like the sliver shirt.  
Cody: Too tight...blue is better.  
Ted: I was looking forward seeing your muscles..*winks*  
Cody: Sure you did  
Ted: I do...  
Cody: That can be arranged *smirks*  
Ted: *pushes Cody on the bed and climbs on top of him*  
Cody: Hold up. Are we ready for this?  
Ted: We can kiss each other in places...*unbuttons Cody's shirt*  
Cody: *smiles as he almost kissed Ted Mickie walks in*  
Mickie: Hey Gu-Am I interrupting something?  
Cody: Uh..no...*jumps up*  
Mickie: Yes I am..  
Ted: No you weren't interrupting anything. I was just helping Cody pick out a outfit for the dinner..  
Mickie: Dinner? What dinner?  
Cody: You and Randy's engagement dinner...  
Mickie: What!  
Ted: Yeah. It starts at 4:30..  
Mickie: No! I have to meet John at 5!  
Cody: Sorry Mickie...  
Mickie: Did Randy know about this?  
Ted: I think so...  
Mickie: I'll be back..*storms out*  
Cody: You know you just got Randy the death sentence right? *laughs  
Ted: Sorry...

Mickie walks to find Randy. Randy came out the library soon as Mickie walks up.

Mickie: Orton! You jerk!  
Randy: Did I do something?  
Mickie: Why the hell that you didn't tell me about our damn engagement dinner? *pissed*  
Randy: Mickie, I just found that out not too long ago.  
Mickie: You should had stopped this! I have to meet John at 5! And the dinner is at 4:30.!  
Randy: I'm sorry ok?  
Mickie: Ugh! Randy!  
Randy: I'm serious!  
Mickie: *sighs* I hope it won't be too long...  
Randy: I doubt it.  
Mickie: *glares at Randy*  
Randy: I'm dead?  
Mickie: *nods*  
Randy: But Mickie...  
Mickie: *shakes her head*  
Randy: He'll understand if you didn't make it.  
Mickie: Well the same for Kelly...  
Randy: *gasps* You wouldn't?  
Mickie: Are you daring me?  
Randy: Uh...no. Not at all.  
Mickie: I have to meet John tonight. I need a excuse..  
Randy: How about you're tired?  
Mickie: That could work...  
Randy: Your dad is a sucker for that one.  
Mickie: True..  
Randy: Just be there until you eat...  
Mickie: And play sick! You're a genius Randy! *kissed his cheek*  
Randy: Well I trying not to toot my own horn...*smiles*  
Mickie: Don't push it..  
Randy: That hurts!  
Mickie: *shakes her head while laughing and leaves*

John was at the cafe with a teddy bear waiting on Mickie. Adam was training a new guard Christian.

Adam: Practice is always at 4 or 4:30.  
Christian: 4 or 4:30. Got it. So should we get ready for practice cause its 3:58?  
Adam: Not tonight cause of the Royal Engagement Dinner between Prince Randal and Princess Mickie.  
Christian: *sees Cody walking by* Is that Prince Randal?  
Adam: Where? *sees Cody* Naw, that's Prince Cody. Princess Mickie's younger brother.  
Christian: Oh..*watches Cody* He's beautiful...  
Adam: What did you say?  
Christian: I said he looks like a nice person.  
Adam: No you didn't...do you have a crush on Prince Cody?  
Christian: Uh...  
Adam: We're not to involve ourselves with them.  
Christian: You like him as well? *a little jealous*  
Adam: No.  
Christian: Good..  
Adam: Good?  
Christian: I was saying cause I don't want to see you get into trouble..  
Adam: No you thought that I like him. No I don't. I'm trying to get my wife back.  
Christian: I understand.  
Adam: You bet not do anything stupid.  
Christian: *looks at Cody* I won't...


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly is in her room getting ready for the dinner. Mickie stopped by.

Mickie: Kelly? *goes in*  
Kelly: Princess Mickie!  
Mickie: Calm down. I'm just here to tell you that I have no problem with you being with Randy and I need a outfit.  
Kelly: Ok thanks but why do you need a outfit for? *thinks* Oh! To see John?  
Mickie: Yes  
Kelly: But your Engagement Dinner is about to start..  
Mickie: I'm leaving after I eat.  
Kelly: How can you sneak out around the guards? I mean practice is cancelled...  
Mickie: True but daddy invited them to dinner.  
Kelly: I see. Well I only have this...*gives her a outfit*  
Mickie: Perfect! I Need to get ready.  
Kelly: Alright  
Mickie: Thanks Kells..*leaves*

The dinner had started and John still waiting.  
John: *looks at the clock* She'll show...She loves me. She just have too. I love her...I'll wait for her...

Miz: *during the dinner* Attention! *yells* Presenting the guest of the evening the lovely couple Prince Randal Keith Orton and his fiancée Princess Mickie Laree James!

Randy and Mickie came down the grand stairs in the ballroom and sat down at a long table.

King Shawn: Hey sweetheart. *kissed Mickie's forehead* You look very beautiful.  
Mickie: Thank you daddy..  
King Hunter: You look good son. Just like your pops.  
Randy: Yeah, yeah  
King Shawn: *Mickie was going to sit down* Mickie wait..  
Mickie: *stops* Huh?  
King Shawn: Randy?  
Randy: Yes? *looks* Oh right..*pulls Mickie's chair out some*  
Mickie: Thanks but you didn't have too..*sits down*  
Randy: But I do *pulls her chair in and sits down*  
King Shawn: Something's missing?  
King Hunter: The crowns...  
King Shawn: Oh yeah...*he snapped his fingers*

Two maids came and placed the crowns on Mickie and Randy's heads.

King Shawn: Thank you girls  
King Hunter: What about young Cody?  
King Shawn: His needed to be repaired.  
Cody: It was ugly and I hated it so I broke it.  
King Shawn: *upset*  
Mickie: *laughs and watches the time* Daddy, can we eat now?  
King Shawn: Not yet. Why the rushing for?  
Mickie: Because...  
Randy: My bride is hungry...*interrupting*  
King Shawn: Fair enough..*claps his hands the food comes out*  
Mickie: *whispers* You're a life savior Randy.  
Randy: What flavor?  
Mickie: *giggles* My second favorite, grape..  
Randy: *whines* Why second?  
Mickie: *giggles* Cause, John's my best one...  
Randy: I see...  
King Shawn: Mickie, who's John?  
Mickie: *shocked* Um...what did you say, daddy?  
King Shawn: Who's John?  
Mickie: Uh...he's um..  
Randy: Her teddy bear that I gave her.  
King Hunter: Really?  
Mickie: Um...yeah.  
King Shawn: Oh. I thought you disobeyed me...  
Mickie: Why would I do that for?  
King Shawn: Cause Mickie I know you dear..  
Mickie: Daddy! How could you think that I would leave you and Codykins and not to mention Randy-boo?  
Randy: Randy-boo  
Mickie: Yeah..is that bad?  
Randy: Yes, yes it is.  
Mickie: Well too bad..  
Randy: But...  
Mickie: Zip it Randy-boo...*giggles*  
Randy: *sighs* Yes dear..  
Cody: *looks at them weird* You two scares me..  
Randy: You and Te...*gets interrupted by Mickie stabbing his leg with a fork* Ouch! What did I do?  
Mickie: Zip it!  
Kelly: *laughed*  
King Hunter: Can we eat now?  
Mickie: Yes! *she and the others ate*  
Kelly: *after dinner* That was amazing. Thanks again for letting me and my father join you your highness-es.  
King Hunter: Your father is like family to me and Randy.  
Mickie: Yeah. You're like a sister to me Kells. And you like a uncle to me Adam.  
Adam: I do?  
Mickie: Yeah. I'm going to call you Uncle Addy!  
Adam: I would love that Princess...  
Cody: Me too!  
Adam: *laughs* Ok Prince Cody...  
Mickie: No its Mickie to you Uncle Addy...  
Cody: Yeah. Its Cody..  
Adam: *laughs* Ok, Ok..Mickie and Cody.  
King Shawn: Well dessert anyone?  
Randy: Are you kidding me? After that huge meal I have to hit the gym.  
Mickie: What?  
Randy: I have to keep up my abs of steel..*lift up his shirt* Feel?  
Mickie: *sighs* I already have and being conceited again...  
Randy: I can't help it.  
Kelly: *laughs* Silly Randy...  
Mickie: Jackass..*laughs*  
Cody: Spoiled too.  
Randy: Ok I get it...I have a problem.  
Mickie: Sure you do. *looks at the clock* Um...daddy my head hurts..I need to rest.  
King Shawn: Sweetheart you'll miss dessert and your dance with Randy...  
Mickie: I'm sorry but it hurts pretty badly...  
King Shawn: If you must..sorry Randy.  
Randy: I'll live. Kelly, would you like to dance with me?  
Kelly: Sure I will Randy..*giggles*  
Mickie: Good! I'm trusting you with my fiancée...*winks* Goodnight daddy...*kissed his cheek*  
Miz: Attention! *yells* Princess Mickie Laree James is ill so..  
Mickie: *covers Miz's mouth* They don't need to know ok?  
Miz: *nods*  
Mickie: Good...*runs to her room to change and sneaks out to find John*

Cody also sneeked from the party. He was looking for Ted.

Christian: Prince Cody..  
Cody: Yes?  
Christian: Um...I wanted to meet you. Hi I'm Christian..*holds out his hand*  
Cody: Nice to meet you..*shakes his hand*  
Christian: May I ask why you're alone during this beautiful night?  
Cody: Oh I'm not alone. I'm meeting someone...  
Christian: I see but you're alone now.  
Cody: How can I be you're here..*smiles*  
Christian: *chuckles* True. Or I'm a ghost.  
Cody: *laughs*  
Christian: It could be true.  
Cody: I guess so..  
Christian: *looks at Cody* May I ask who are you waiting on?  
Cody: A friend..  
Christian: Really...well I should get going..  
Cody: Ok nice to meet you Christian..  
Christian: Same as well...*takes Cody's hand kissed it* My Prince...*leaves*  
Cody: *confused* Ok...  
Ted: *walks up* Hey baby-boy...  
Cody: *snaps out of it* Hey Teddy..  
Ted: *kissed Cody* I just love kissing you...  
Cody: *smiles* Is that's the only thing you loved about me?  
Ted: No I love you...*kissed Cody*  
Cody: *intensify the kiss and leans down on the grass and lays Ted on top of him without breaking the kiss*  
Ted: *starts to kiss Cody's neck*  
Cody: *moans* God Teddy that feels good...  
Ted: *slides his hand down Cody's pants*  
Cody: Ted wait..*stops Ted*  
Ted: Oh you're not ready. I'm sorry...  
Cody: No, I'm ready but not here..  
Ted: Where then baby?  
Cody: Midnight, in my room..  
Ted: Can't wait...  
Cody: Me neither...

Ted helps Cody up and went inside. Mickie finally gets to the cafe and John wasn't there.

Mickie: I'm here! *looks* John? Damn it! *sits down and puts her face in her hands* I'm such a screw up...  
John: *walks up* Why are you a screw up? You didn't do anything..  
Mickie: *pops up and looks* Johnny! *gets up and runs in his arms*  
John: Whoa! Hiya Micks..*smiles and hugs Mickie*  
Mickie: *looks up and kisses John* I'm so sorry for being late baby..  
John: Is ok Micks. I knew you was coming. I just walked around a little. I told you I'll wait for you. *smiles*  
Mickie: *holds John tight* I knew you would...  
John: Its late Micks, we should go inside my place..  
Mickie: I'll love that..*smiles*  
John: Oh here..*gives Mickie the teddy bear* I got this for you..  
Mickie: *squeals* Johnny he's so cute! I love it! I'm calling him lil Johnny..*smiles*  
John: *smiles* I love your smile  
Mickie: I love yours too!  
John: Shall we get going?  
Mickie: Carry me? *pouts while holding out her arms*  
John: *picks up Mickie* Anything for you angel..  
Mickie: I love you..*lays her head on his shoulder*  
John: I love you too..

John carried Mickie to his place.

John: Welcome to Chez John...*puts Mickie down*  
Mickie: Its cute Johnny...  
John: Its decent...  
Mickie: You sound disappointed  
John: I am.  
Mickie: Why?  
John: Cause it might sound silly but I should be able to get you what you want and have a nicer place.  
Mickie: John that is silly. You don't have to buy me things. Money doesn't mean anything. If it does I should buy you things.  
John: You already gave me something and its priceless.  
Mickie: That is?  
John: Your love for me...  
Mickie: Oh Johnny...*holds him*  
John: *holds Mickie and looks at the time* Its 11:40...  
Mickie: Oh...*lets John go*  
John: Tonight was short but it was worth it. Its always tomorrow..I'll walk you back to the cafe. *about to leave*  
Mickie: *follows but stops* Wait!  
John: Yeah? *looks at her*  
Mickie: I...I want to stay..  
John: What?  
Mickie: *looks at him* I want to stay...with you. *smiles*  
John: *smiles* I'll love that..  
Mickie: *smiles* So...*sits on his bed*  
John: Well we can look at the stars?  
Mickie: Perfect...  
John: *opens up his curtain and the stars was bright so was the palace lights* Wow..they must have a party going on. Must be nice.  
Mickie: *looks* No its not...*John looks at her* Uh..so I heard.  
John: They must be lying. It must be cool having guards to protect you, chefs cooking for you and rich.  
Mickie: Yeah and on top of that people tells you what to do and how to dress. Not to mention who to marry! I mean what right do they have to tell people to marry someone you don't like. This is a free country damn it! *pissed*  
John: Brutal. Its like you know what's going on in there.  
Mickie: I can imagine...*sits on his bed*  
John: *sits next to her* Law is a law. They have to follow them. It sucks to force someone to marry someone they don't love. But what can they do?  
Mickie: Runaway as far as they can.  
John: I agree. Like if I was the Prince and can't marry you..I'll go nuts. Same way if you was the Princess...  
Mickie: Uh...yeah.  
John: Don't worry about them..its us to worry about.  
Mickie: John, I love you. *looks in his eyes*  
John: I love you too Mickie..*kisses her*  
Mickie: *intensify the kiss as they lays down on his bed. She moans ans takes off John's shirt*  
John: *stops Mickie* Wait..are you sure about this? Are we ready? Cause I don't want to hur-  
Mickie: *covered his mouth* Make love to me..*takes off her top*  
John: Anything for you angel..*he slowly laid on top of her and kissed her. They made love*


	11. Chapter 11

It was midnight and Ted was on his way to Cody's room until he got stopped.

Adam: Ted!  
Ted: I'm only taking a patrol! I'm not near Prince Cody! *jumps*  
Adam: I see that...  
Ted: Ok yes sir?  
Adam: I need you to lead the training session tomorrow.  
Ted: Why?  
Adam: I have to go to Lexus and meet up with the other guards to do a guard inspection. I hate it.  
Ted: I'll go to Lexus to do the inspection. I like it and I'm not ready to lead the training session yet.  
Adam: Really thanks! I owe you *leaves*  
Ted: How will I tell Cody?

Ted finally gets to Cody's room and he knocked on the door.

Ted: Cody? *goes in*  
Cody: *pulls Ted in and shuts and locked the door. He pushed Ted on the bed and started to kiss him*  
Ted: Wait speedy. I have to tell you something..*stops Cody*  
Cody: What is it?  
Ted: I have to do a guard inspection tomorrow..  
Cody: So..*tries to kiss him again*  
Ted: *stops Cody* Its in Lexus and I'll be gone for 3 days..  
Cody: But what about us?  
Ted: I'll still be with you. I won't cheat on you.  
Cody: Can someone else go?  
Ted: Adam but he don't want to leave Kelly alone plus he has no patience to do it.  
Cody: Well, I understand if you have to go...  
Ted: Good but now...  
Cody: Now what?  
Ted: *takes off his and Cody's shirt* The moment we become whole..*kisses Cody's chest*  
Cody: Oh god Teddy...*lays down*  
Ted: *kissed down Cody's chest to his abs and his belly button* Your body drives me insane!  
Cody: *too lost in the intensity of Ted's kisses on his body. It felt too good for him to speak*  
Ted: *smiles* Cody look at me. I want to see your eyes on me.  
Cody: I'll try..*looks at Ted*  
Ted: *unbuttoned Cody's pants and pulls them off* This may be too much for you and you might feel a orgasm soon since this is your first time and all...  
Cody: What are you doing?  
Ted: *ignores him and pull his boxers and slowly entered Cody in his warn mouth*  
Cody: *screams in pure pleasure* Teddy! OMG!  
Ted: *slowly goes up and down. Then he took a minute to play with Cody's balls then continues working on Cody's member*  
Cody: *feels him about to explode* Teddy...I feel it...  
Ted: *stops* Not yet you don't..*smiles*  
Cody: That feels good...  
Ted: Baby listen..  
Cody: Yeah...*breathless*  
Ted: What I'm about to do might hurt a little ok?  
Cody: Huh?  
Ted: I need to streach you out...*slide two fingers into Cody*  
Cody: *winces a little*  
Ted: *streched Cody* Are you ready?  
Cody: *nods while holding Ted's hand*  
Ted: Ok...*slowly entered his member into Cody*  
Cody: *screams in pure pleasure and winces* Oh damn Teddy!  
Ted: *slowly picks up the pace* You feel so good..  
Cody: *moans*  
Ted: I love that moan..*goes faster and started to stroke Cody*  
Cody: *moans louder when Ted hit his spot*  
Ted: *moans and strokes Cody faster*  
Cody: *screams to everytime Ted hit his spot. Cody felt the feeling again* Teddy! I'm...about...to...  
Ted: Cum hard baby...*strokes Cody while speeding up and kissed Cody's chest and neck*  
Cody: *screams and exploded all over his abs and Ted's hand*  
Ted: *Cums inside of Cody cause he loved Cody when he screamed. He laid beside Cody and licked his hand* You tasted so good.  
Cody: *breath and speechless*  
Ted: *laughs* How was it?  
Cody: Amazing! *holds on Ted*  
Ted: Good. *holds on Cody*  
Cody: Can I try next time?  
Ted: Of course you can...  
Cody: Yay! *kissed Ted*

They both falls asleep. Kelly was making out with Randy in his room.

Kelly: *stops the kiss* Randy, I'm not ready yet...  
Randy: I'm not rushing Kells  
Kelly: You're just too understanding  
Randy: I know I am.  
Kelly: Mickie's right you're self-centered..*laughs*  
Randy: Whatever...Kells I have something for you so shut your eyes and turn around.  
Kelly: Ok.,*does it*  
Randy: *puts on the necklace* You can look now...  
Kelly: What is it? * looks down* Randy...  
Randy: Just because me and Mickie are to be wed..I'm letting you know that you're my girl. I love you Kelly..  
Kelly: I love you too Randy..*kisses him passionately*  
Randy: *holds on to Kelly while kissing her*

The next morning Mickie wakes up and finds herself still in John's arms as she smiles. She gently kissed him.

John: *smiles in his sleep*  
Mickie: *whispers* So cute..Wake up John..  
John: *waking up*  
Mickie: Good morning...  
John: Morning already?  
Mickie: Yeah sorry..*giggles*  
John: Just a little longer...  
Mickie: I have to get home.  
John: *sighs* Fine...*gets up*  
Mickie: *gets up* Last night was amazing!  
John: You made it perfect *kissed Mickie*  
Mickie: You're too sweet.  
John: *gets dressed* For you angel..  
Mickie: *gets dressed* How did I deserve you? You're too perfect.  
John: I'm not perfect. I have no money, no job, no nice house...  
Mickie: John, I told you. Money isn't everything. You're too perfect just the way you are.  
John: *pulls her close and kisses her* How did I deserve you?  
Mickie: For being who you are!  
John: *smiles* Breakfast?  
Mickie: Yes! *laughs and takes John's arm and leave with him*

John and Mickie went in town to get breakfast. But two Guards Kofi and Morrison was doing the street patrolling.

Kofi: *sees John and Mickie* Hey Morrison, isn't that the street rat?  
Morrison: *looks* Yeah that's him and with a woman..lets go..*goes to them*  
Mickie: I love this cafe!  
John: Me too  
Mickie: This whole day is perfect!  
John: It is per-*sees the guards* Um...lets go Mickie. *grabs her hand*  
Mickie: Why?  
Kofi: You! You're under arrest!  
John: Run! *runs with Mickie*  
Morrison: Not this time street rat! *chases them*

John and Mickie ran from the guards. They went through different cuts and alleys. Even jump a little over rooftops. They stopped once they was out of sight.

John: Sorry...the guards was after me.  
Mickie: Why?  
John: I did something that I regret doing it.  
Mickie: As long as you stop.  
John: I did.  
Mickie: Good  
John: *smiles as he was about to kiss Mickie, Guard MVP grabs John*  
John: Gotcha street rat!  
John: Let me go!  
Mickie: Let him go!  
Morrison: *him and Kofi comes up* Good job! We finally got the street rat! *punches John*  
Mickie: Stop it! *grabs Morrison's arm*  
Morrison: *pushes Mickie down*  
John: Mickie!  
Kofi: Mickie? *looks* Oh no...Morrison  
Morrison: What?  
MVP: You pushed Mickie...  
Morrison: Mickie? *looks closely and gasps* Princess Mickie!  
John: Princess?  
Mickie: *gets up* Yes its me Morrison. And I don't think that my father will be too pleased to find out that one of his guards had pushed me..  
Morrison: Your highness I apologize..  
Mickie: Save it! *upset* And release this man!  
Kofi: Your highness, he is wanted for theft.  
MVP: We tried to catch him for years.  
Kofi: In all do respect, why are you out from the palace walls with this street rat?  
Mickie: That's not your concern! And he's not a street rat! So I say it again release him! *snaps*  
Morrison: We would but since he's wanted...you have to talk to King Shawn.  
Mickie: Believe I will. *looks at John* I'll get you free John.  
John: You're the Princess? *as they took him away*  
Mickie: I...*follows them*


End file.
